


[澈特]朴总统的万华镜

by the_poacher



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 利特 | 朴正洙-总统金希澈-魔鬼每当利特遇到困难的时候，只要转动那支金色万华镜，一只名叫「希澈」的魔鬼就会出来帮他。而他需要付出的代价是……他的肉体。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 19





	[澈特]朴总统的万华镜

**Author's Note:**

> 无关真人！
> 
> 真的是写着玩的。不是ooc是根本不ic🌝
> 
> 充满野心的朴总统，一开始是受魔鬼诱惑而堕落，最后他能够反制魔鬼吗……
> 
> *基于电影《恐怖直播》

反恐部队指挥官郑允浩面对着他职业生涯中最诡异的一次恐怖袭击事件。

2020年深冬的一个上午，在一次新闻直播中，一名男子打进电话声称要爆破麻浦大桥。遭到新闻主播不忿挑衅之后，麻浦大桥两端果真发生了爆炸。

被困于大桥上的十七名民众顿时成为恐怖分子的人质。而他唯一的诉求，竟是要总统朴正洙出面，当众向他道歉。

允浩在监控室中紧张地旁观新闻主播与电话中的恐怖分子对话，并在电视画面上进行整个事件的直播。

“让朴总统过来……只要他过来……我不会伤害任何人……朴总统他来了吗？”

电话那端断断续续的声音，竟然有种悲怆可怜的感觉。

“朴总统会来的，我保证，他一定已经在准备出发了……你知道的，总统要出来，有很多随行人员……他们都要做准备……”新闻主播试图稳住局面，恐怖分子似乎也相信了他的话。

主播是在拖延，郑允浩很清楚，至今没有从青瓦台传来任何消息。

就算这个要求很荒唐，就算三十年前的悲剧跟他朴正洙无关，也不能这样完全不闻不问吧……

允浩的内心纠结着。

朴正洙总统——韩国有史以来最年轻的元首，面临突然被架在碳火上炙烤的局面。

麻浦大桥上的十七名平民的性命，似乎就取决于他的一念之差。

突然改变局面的，是警察总署署长加入了对话。

“你投降吧，大韩民国的总统绝是不可能向恐怖分子道歉的！投降能让你获得一定的宽大……”

署长的声音通过耳机传到允浩的耳中。

“完了……”虽然允浩在心理学方面并非专家，他的反恐经验告诉他这样尖锐的话语一定会踩雷。

“啪”地一声，署长的耳机炸开了。

中年男人沉重的身躯倒地，轻盈的鲜血和脑浆飞溅在新闻演播室的背景墙上。

尖叫声四起，演播室中顿时一片混乱。

“阁下，来自朴总统的密令！”

一名西装革履的年轻人进来，递给他一个纸卷。

郑允浩认得这个青年是总统助理，李赫宰。

“这是……”

展开纸卷，质地柔韧像是羊皮制成，纸面上散发着一股火药，不，硫磺的刺鼻气味。红色墨水的字迹有点向右斜，最上方写了一个人名，下面是性别，年龄，地址，还有几个位于首尔市内的坐标。

“朴鲁圭”，这个难道是……犯罪嫌疑人的姓名，还有藏匿地点吗？

而下面的另外几个坐标是……其他爆破物设置的地点？

“没时间了，先相信他吧。防爆组……！”

根据这张神秘指示行动的反恐部队，第一时间抓捕了「麻浦大桥爆炸案」的真凶。

除了肝脑涂地的警察总署署长，这个突发的恐怖袭击事件中，没有任何伤亡。

“朴总统……这个朴正洙到底是何方神圣？好像已经不是第一次这样了，在他背后，到底有什么东西？”允浩捏着那张羊皮纸，心里竟然感到有点发毛。

总统助理过来迎接他：

“阁下，总统密令我得拿回去。”

李赫宰好像对这个结果早有预料，脸上的表情淡淡的似笑非笑。

允浩立刻笃定了，这个人知道什么内幕。

——

年轻的总统坐在单人沙发上，闭着眼睛，右手揉着自己胀痛的额角。

这时候的总统看起来很文静，在台灯柔和的光线下，微微皱眉忍受着不适的模样，竟然显得有些柔弱。

他在当年4月当选总统时，甚至不满37岁。

不知道是天赋异禀还是保养得当，外表看起来几乎不到30岁。

恐怖袭击事件结束得很快，可是明天他还必须接受反对党质询，在媒体面前发表讲话，对他的国民做出交代。

他发着低烧，把加了冰的威士忌酒杯靠上泛红的脸颊。

“——正洙呀，你累了吧？”

男性的声音轻柔地在他背后响起。

“啊……你……这就来收债了吗？”

利特的声音充满了疲惫。

“嗯，我们的交易一向如此，不是吗？我又一次实现了你的愿望。”

出现在他身边的男人一头漂染成铂金色的头发半长，容貌是令人过目不忘的俊美东方面孔。他的身材颀长瘦削，一套复古款丝绒西装让他显得神秘又优雅。

“打起精神来，特儿，我喜欢你健康的样子。”

男人温柔地叫着他的小名，把酒杯从他手上接过来放到旁边的边几上，冰凉的手掌贴着他烧热的脸颊。

利特睁开眼睛，映入双瞳的果然是那张像人偶一样精致漂亮的脸。

“——你不是魔鬼吗？为什么装作体贴的样子？”

听到利特的话，魔鬼轻轻地嗤笑起来，但他的样子看上去非但没有半分邪恶，反倒是一副讨人喜欢的淘气样。

“别急啊，夜还这么长，我对你做坏事的桥段在后面呢。”

魔鬼的亲吻总是开始得很甜蜜，嘴唇像蓬松的玫瑰花瓣一样柔软，湿润的舌尖讨好地舔过他的舌面，勾引着他回应。

总统接受了魔鬼的吻，捧着他的脸回吻他，修长的手指穿过铂金色的卷发。

即将降临到他身上的，或许是缱绻缠绵，或许是狂风暴雨，或许是难以忍受的折磨，他无法预测。

但他似乎已经接受了，无论是身体或是精神。

二十年了。

这个自称「金希澈」的魔鬼，一直徘徊在他身边。

只要利特转动那个万华镜——对，就是台灯下的那个金色的小圆筒——这个魔鬼就会立刻现身，为他实现愿望。

代价是……

利特还记得17岁的自己，和魔鬼的第一次对话：

“我神通广大，一切愿望都能为你实现。”当时，看起来也像个17岁少年的魔鬼说道：“当然了，我的帮助不是免费的，你需要出卖一样东西给我。”

“出卖？……我的灵魂？”

“呸！”希澈一脸不屑：“低级、没有品味的小鬼才买灵魂。”

希澈坏坏地撇着嘴笑，用钢琴家一样的纤长手指轻佻地抚摸利特的下颌：“我呢……要享用的是你的身体。”

[Originally posted on Lofter](https://2die4.lofter.com/post/1e2820d2_1c781104b)

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我写的第一篇SUJU！  
> 那时对83充满了热情，现在我只想嗑all特（变心 ⊙▽⊙）  
> 


End file.
